Only You
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Misaki finds something out that could ruin how she feels with Usui  Is it true?  Or is it just a silly mistake?


**Only You**

**One Shot**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Only You**

**Part I: Mistakes**

Misaki took off the cat ears that the manager had put on her and tossed it in the table in the back. She let out a huge sigh and sat down in one of the chairs. "Misaki-Chan are you leaving already?" The manager asked.

Misaki smiled and stood up. "Yes, I'm going to go and help my sister make dinner tonight."

The manager smiled. "Here's your pay check before I forget." The manager said while handing her, her paycheck.

Misaki smiled. "Thank you! I'll go and change so I can go home."  
Misaki rushed over to the lockers and changed out of her maid outfit and walked out of the locker room to find the manager hauling a huge bag of trash to the back door. "I'll take that out for you." Misaki said.

The manager smiled. "Thank you so much for your help."  
Misaki shook her head. "No need, I'm just happy that you let me take this job."  
Misaki got the trash and took it out the back way to the trash cans in the alley way. Misaki stuffed the large bag into the trash can and then looked up at the sky. Misaki couldn't help but start to reminisce about how she first met Usui in this same alleyway and all the things that happened between them. Misaki smiled at the memory of Usui hugging her. Misaki then heard his voice and was snapped out of her trance. She looked at the opening to find Usui with his back to her. Misaki was about to scream out his name when one of Misaki's closes friends hugged the guy she liked so much. Sakura's pink hair bounced up and down as she ran towards Usui. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Misaki's eyes widened and her heart shattered into tiny and unfixable pieces. Sakura went on her tips and closed her eyes as Usui leaned down and their lips locked together. Misaki dropped her bag and couldn't help but start crying. She grabbed her bag and then started to run to the opposite clearing towards her house. Misaki ran as fast as she could to her house. When she got there she was sweating and panting. "Onee-Chan, are you alright?" Suzuna asked.

Misaki slid down against the door and started to cry. Suzuna ran towards Misaki and tried to comfort her older sister but…didn't know how.

Misaki looked up to find her sister with a worried look. Suzuna was usually with an empty expression and was now showing more expressions. Misaki couldn't help but smile and crease her dear little sister's face. "I love you." Misaki whispered.

Suzuna wrapped her hands around Misaki and started to cry. They held on to each other and then they heard a knock on the door. Misaki and Suzuna composed themselves and then opened the door. Misaki's eyes widened when she saw Usui in front of her. Misaki's brows furred as she remembered what she saw a while ago. "Where is Sakura?" Misaki asked coldly.

Usui looked at her and then sighed. "She's at home."  
"Why are you here?" Suzuna asked.

Usui scratched his head. "I was going to pick you up from work but the manager said that you left already so I came to check if you came home safely."

Misaki couldn't help but get angry. "Leave." Misaki hissed, "If you don't I'll have to kick you out."  
Usui looked at Misaki as if she had gone crazy. Misaki pushed Usui away and slammed the door shut. Suzuna looked at her sister and headed to the kitchen. Misaki followed and helped her make dinner as if that scene had ever happened.

**(Usui's POV)**

I knocked on the door of Misaki's house and I found her and her sister angry. I didn't do anything wrong that I knew of and this sudden question about one of Misaki's friend came up and I said the first thing that came up in my head. She then got angry at me for no reason and then started to threaten me. My heart started to break as she slammed the door shut. I don't know what I did wrong but, I'll get to the bottom of it…I can't stand this horrible feeling I have in my chest. It hurts and I never thought that I'd feel this and I thought so but…some point it would. I hope that I'm not accused of anything so horrible she won't even look at me.

**(Next Day At School)**

Misaki tried her best to avoid Usui and act normal around Sakura but…couldn't. Misaki hoped that Sakura wouldn't get mad at her for this. Misaki walked to school and found Sakura and Shizuko waiting for her. Misaki took deep breaths and tried her best to keep herself calm in front of Sakura. "Good morning Misaki-Chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Misaki's eyes widened as she remembered what happened yesterday. "Are you alright?" Shizuko asked.

Misaki snapped back into reality and smiled. "Yes, good morning." Misaki said quietly and walked past them.

Sakura and Shizuko looked at each other and frowned. "I think something happened to her." Sakura said worried.

Shizuko nodded her head. "Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit so she calms down."

They both agreed and then they headed to class. Usui had seen the whole thing and was know pondering what he had just seen. Through out the day, Usui has been trying to get Misaki to talk to her but, she would just avoid him. Soon after school Misaki was exhausted and couldn't take it anymore. But, she still had to do Student Council things so she still had to see Usui since he hangs out there all the time. "What is today's agenda?" Misaki asked.

"Um…well we need help with the budget for the sports club." One of the student council said.

"Hand me the papers." Misaki said.

Usui just watched Misaki intensely waiting to figure out what was wrong with her.

**(Thirty Minutes Later)**

"That will end the Student Council Meeting for today." Misaki said, "You are dismissed."  
Everyone started to pack up and leave while Misaki sat back down and started to do paper work. "What are you going to be doing?" One of the Student Council members asked.

"I have to finish all of the budgets for the clubs and such." Misaki said.

"Don't work yourself too hard."  
"Yeah."

Everyone left and the only people in the room were Misaki and Usui. Usui opened a magazine and started to read through the pages and started to make a weird annoying sound. "What's wrong?" Usui asked suddenly.

Misaki looked up from the paper work and sighed. "Nothing is wrong." Misaki answered quietly, "Shouldn't you be going home?"

"No."  
Misaki stood up and then went to the filing cabinet and looked for some paper work. "Would you like some help?" Usui asked right behind Misaki.

Misaki jerked back as far as she could from Usui. "Don't get so close to me!" Misaki said.

"Why not, Misa-Chan is so much cuter up close."

Misaki turned red and shook her head remembering what had happened. "Shut up will you." Misaki snapped.

Usui was then deeply offended by that and he took a few steps back from the impact. Misaki looked at Usui who showed his feelings in his face. Misaki's eyes widened. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" Misaki asked in a whisper.

Usui caught what she said and nodded his head. Misaki sighed and started to think of the words to say. "You and Sakura-Chan." Misaki said.

"Pardon?"  
"I said it already!"  
"What about me and Sakura?"  
Misaki looked at Usui with disbelief and sighed. "You seriously have no idea what I'm talking about?" Misaki asked.

Usui shook his head. Misaki sighed. "Yesterday I saw you and Sakura kissing and…yeah…" Misaki discontinued.

Usui looked at Misaki with wide eyes and the started to laugh. Misaki turned bright red. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Because you got jealous over nothing." Usui said.

"Huh?" Misaki said.

Usui scratched his head and then smiled. "That wasn't me." Usui said.

"And where is the proof?"  
"Proof?"

"Yeah, so that I know for sure you're not lying."

Usui pondered it for a second and then got a good idea. "What time did you see me supposively kissing Sakura?"

"I don't know around like five thirty?"  
Usui grabbed his school bag and looked for something and then pulled it out. Misaki looked at with a confused look. "Look at the time." Usui said.

Misaki looked at the time on the receipt and it read: 5:19p.m.

Misaki looked at Usui who was starring at her. Misaki looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Usui smiled and walked up to Misaki and gently kissed her. Misaki at first looked at him confused and then let herself drift into the kiss.


End file.
